Usuario:Ladysweet
✿Holehwah✿= ●*●●~♥'Welcome to all'♥~●●*● ♥•'Holehwah de nuevituh'•'♥,'✾◕‿◕✾◕‿‿◕✿◕‿◕✿ ' puesh esto es algo sobre mi... :3 & Gracias por visitar mi perfil que esta sheno de brishitush & burbujaash de coloresh(? asi bien Shidoh plx'♥ "♥'Life is sweet'♥"•●•●|-| ✿Merry Christmas✿= La navidad esh muy divertida...◑ω◑●︿●^◇^☃ Me gusta mucho la navidad...:3, Pues me gusta mucho decorarsh el arbolituh, ponerle las esferash me shaman mucho la antención(?, también me gusta mucho las luces de coloresh que ponen en mi ciudad:3 y puesh es divertido el frío❄ Aunque me congelo 7w7 x3.. Ya quiero mis regalitush!!, me das un regalituh(?.. "Les deseo una feliz navidad con mucha kawashiosidad & con mucho brishitush, regalosh y sobre todo con mucho cariño hehe & también que tengas felizh año nuevoh, espero que se diviertan mucho...coman muchos dulcesh, pero no tantos hehe 7w7 & me dan(? plx" En construcción.. |-|✿Sobreh Mi✿= Holish~✌ Mi nombre es ♥ℒadƴsωℯet♥, me pueden decir Lady, sweet, esguiti, leidy... como quierash y gustesh pero que sea caguaii ploz (>^ω^<), pues aqui tienesh a una amiguitah.. un kokoro ♥●﹏●◑ω◑Aqui eshta mi Firmitah◑ω◑●﹏●♥: Esperoh que nos llevemos muy bienh (>‿◠)✌ "Life will set you challenges exist, but limits you put your" ♥''Lo que me gustah osea que amoh y que es caguaii(?♥'': * Lindsey Stirling *-* La amooh *-* * El Chocolate♥ * Yuno Gasai * Las mascotash (son bien caguaii:3) * La música:3 ♪ ♫ * Las patataz voladorash(?) * El anime♥♥ * Ⓔⓛ ⒽⒺⓁⒶⒹⓄ:3 * El cereal♥♥ .3. * La nutella♥ * La Sandía(?♥ * TODAS las canciones de Lindsey♥♥♥ * Los pelushezh◑ω◑ * Loz dulcesh(? :v * La navidad * Los regaliux(? * Mis amigas♥(os) * Las tertulias(! fiestas o party jard * Los animales♥ * El pastel *-* * Los cupcakes de strawberryde colores(? * Algodón de azúcar(? * Los coloresh(? * ♥Hora de aventuriux♥ * Que me quieranh(? * Utd(?♥^◇^ * El arcoiris(? * El cieloh * Las estreshitash☆★ * Las nubes(??) * Los días nubladosh♥ Lo que No ''me gusta osea que odeoh ''●﹏● * Hipócritas * El maltrato animal XC (odeoh eso) * Muñecas de porcelana .__. * Los insectos.. * Algunas verduras * Hacer tareash╰╯▂╰╯ * Que me molesten e_e * Que me ignoren :( * Que fashen a nuestra fiel amistad(? * Que molesten a Lindsey Stirling xC * Los racistas xC Yuno yandere.png yuno gasai.png|Kawaii *3* Yuno celphone.png lindsey 4.png lindsey cute.png lindseyy.jpg holi.jpg lindsiux.jpg ooh.jpg bubbles de puff.jpg party.jpg|Party :3' dolaan.jpg|Dolan invadioh perfil de Lady:3 finn_y_la_princesa_flama.jpg|Que bonitush :3 Yunno.jpg|Holish Yunop.jpg|Yunoo♥ En construcción... Audio♥: Escucha estas sensuales canciones y kawaii te endulzaran el oido:3 (>^ω^<) t5UQQ9_17VA ♥ NJxwwQun-IU ♥ |-| ✿Mis amijos beiosh✿= ♥Pues todos son mis amijosh beiosh:33♥ pero los que están aquí son los mas beiosh de wiki, ⓕⓞⓡⓜⓐⓝ ⓟⓐⓡⓣⓔ ⓓⓔ ⓜⓘ ⓑⓔⓘⓞⓗ ⓚⓞⓚⓞⓡⓞ No se te ocurra hacerles daño 7-7 7-7, porque te odeareh con odeoh→_→ ♥Mi amorh y mi bidah Lazzy◑ω◑♥... ♥Mi otro amorh y mi bidah Shoy◑ω◑♥ ... ♥Mi amigo Caguaii beioh Chuzzi◑ω◑♥... ♥La kawaii de Shunh◑ω◑♥.. ♥La deoza! de Fileh◑ω◑♥... ♥La beiah Nute◑ω◑... ♥Mi amigah beiah Meiko◑ω◑♥.. ♥La beiah Giseh◑ω◑♥.. ♥La beiah Vane◑ω◑♥... ♥Umbreon◑ω◑.. ♥Gumi◑ω◑.. ♥Sheriff-Mordeh◑ω◑♥... ♥La beiah caguaii de LaRissh◑ω◑♥... ♥Murt◑ω◑... ♥Nicoh◑ω◑... ♥P.Flama◑ω◑... ♥Nat◑ω◑... ♥Shunoo◑ω◑♥... ♥Finn Humano◑ω◑.. ♥Fanny◑ω◑♥... ♥Lol 300◑ω◑... ♥C-tah◑ω◑.. EN CONSTRUCCIÓN...:3